


Razor's Edge

by AllMyStitchesItch



Series: My Gods [2]
Category: Ministry (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: This is my first nails fic in months, sorry, I've been so caught up doing 'knot fics, my new Manson one is coming soon too, I've been way too absent from the fandom. Anyways, I thought it was time to add another part to this series. Enjoy.





	Razor's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first nails fic in months, sorry, I've been so caught up doing 'knot fics, my new Manson one is coming soon too, I've been way too absent from the fandom. Anyways, I thought it was time to add another part to this series. Enjoy.

Trent knew what he was about to get himself into. What? It's not like it was some huge secret that he was a neurotic masochist.

His plan, as always when he wanted attention, was to poke and prod at Al until he got fed up enough to put him over his knee or wrap his hands around his throat. He could just ASK Al to punish him (and he would've happily obliged), but where was the fun in that? It was way more amusing to make it a game.

So he began to play.

It started with not even acknowledging Al's presence when he walked into the dressing room. He knew that would bother him. He craved attention, and he expected it the most from Trent, his boy that worshipped the very ground he walked on. But Trent ignored him, turning the page of his magazine and looking disenchanted. He could see Al was visibly bothered and had to bite back a smile as he tried to draw attention to himself.

Next, he moved onto something Al hated just as much: Teasing him around the others. He didn't make it obvious, of course. The rest of the band and their friends knew they had something going on, but Al wasn't super into PDA. It started subtly, like a "Whoops, I brushed up against you because it's crowded backstage", but then it evolved into 'accidentally' dropping something in front of Al and having to bend over and get it.

Trent thought he would've at least been gently threatened by now, but to his disappointment, he hadn't… But that just meant when Al finally snapped, it would be that much more intense.

The final play was to just watch Al come to him.

And that's what he did. After soundcheck, they had a few hours and were all just sitting around.

"Forgot something," Trent said, standing up slowly, trying to bait Al to follow him. And it worked, because Trent didn't get half way down the hall before his back was pushed against the wall and an arm rested over his throat. Success.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Al asked calmly.

"What do you mean?" Trent asked, obviously playing dumb, and fuck, did that fan the fire.

"Cut the shit, what are you trying to do?" Al asked, a little more impatient, pressing against his throat a little harder.

"I'm not doing anything, you're the one holding me down," Trent said, eyes wide and innocent. Already, he was hardening.

He saw realization wash over Al's face. And then a sadistic smirk.

Al moved in and closed the space between them with a surprisingly gentle kiss, arm still against his neck. When he pulled away, he moved to whisper in Trent' ear.

"If you wanted me to punish you, all you had to do was ask," Al said, pressing his arm harder against Trent' throat, cutting off his air slightly. He gasped audibly.

"Wanted you to come to me," Trent said, struggling to breathe a little.

"You’re fucking sick. Why don't you behave?" Al teased.

"It's fun," Trent said back.

"Well, you're going to have to be punished," Al threatened lovingly.

"Please," Trent breathed.

"You're disgusting. Gonna put you over my knee now," Al said, pushing on his neck harder before removing it completely and dragging Trent into the dressing room behind him.

He sat on the couch and roughly pulled Trent down after him, manhandling him over his knee.

Trent couldn’t be happier. He just wanted to be punished and fucked. But he still had to resist, of course, because he knew they both got off on it.

Trent squirmed, earning exactly what he wanted. Al grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back with one hand. The other hand was roughly working on Trent’ pants, pulling them down and revealing his ass. Trent had already started shamelessly rutting his dick against Al’s leg through his pants.

Al pinned his arms harder to restrict his movements.

“Stay still,” Al said, delivering a light slap to Trent’ face that only made him harder.

Al was dragging this out, purposely delaying his punishment. Trent wanted it. He arched his back, trying to display his ass as much as possible.

“Pleeeease,” He whined, struggling to move underneath Al’s hold.

Al ran a teasing hand over Trent’ ass. 

“You been bad?” Al asked.

“Fuck, yes,” Trent breathed. He was still rubbing himself against Al’s leg, but with less efficiency.

Al laughed predatorily and rubbed a hand gently over his ass before spanking him harshly.

“Unf,” Trent groaned out, biting his lip.

Another smack. Trent’ eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was labored. He was still struggling to rut against Al’s leg.

Another smack.

“Fuck,” he breathed.

Another predatory laugh from Al. A harder smack this time and Trent felt like he was losing his mind.

Trent squirmed again, pretending he was trying to escape. Al didn’t take kindly to this and removed his hand from Trent’ ass and used it to drive his face further into the couch cushions.

“Behave,” He ordered again shortly and that drove Trent over the edge.

He tried to rut harder on Al’s leg as his ass regained attention.

A few more smacks, a few more ruts and Trent was cumming in his pants.

“Ugh, FUCK,” Trent almost yelled. One more smack to his ass and Al stopped, letting Trent breathe heavily and let it wash over him.

After a few moments, Al, had pulled his pants back up for him and was lifting him to straddle his waist. Trent put his arms around Al’s neck and pulled him into a dirty kiss, tongues and teeth clashing with each other.

“Knees” the older ordered.

Trent dropped onto the floor, working on Al’s leather pants, freeing his dick. He was about to start when he was interrupted

He lightly slapped at his face and grabbed him by the chin, turning his head up to look him in the eyes.

“Don’t fucking tease me” he said firmly, running his thumb over Trent’s lips and pushing it into his mouth.

He ran his thumb over Trent’ tongue before grabbing the back of his head and roughly forcing his mouth down on his dick.

Trent choked a little in surprise. He let Trent work at his own pace after he positioned him but was unsatisfied. Trent was being a brat, pretending he couldn’t take all of him into his mouth.

Al slapped Trent’ face a little harder this time, lips still around Al’s length. Trent moved his eyes to look at Al in question, still committing his obscene act.

“You know you can take it deeper than that,” he said, voice laced with arousal.

But Trent continued pretending he didn’t know how to suck cock and Al wouldn’t have it.

Startling Trent, he roughly placed his hands on the back of his head and shoved his mouth all the way down onto his dick, his entire length engulfed in Trent’ heat.

Instead of fucking Trent’ mouth like he usually would have if he had a hold of his head, he just kept him there, nearly choking him.

“You can stay there ‘til you start behaving” Al breathed.

Trent looked up at him, eyes watering now, feeling Al down his throat. He struggled against Al’s force, but it was no use. He was too strong and he didn’t really want to move from this position anyways.

“Stay,” he commanded.

Trent stared up at Al, eyes wide and submissive. 

“Mmmm, you look perfect like this” Al groaned, “Can you behave now?”

Trent just hummed.

“Then fucking do it” Al said, removing his hands from Trent’ head and shoving him back a little.

Trent moved on his own now, working to his full potential.

“Fuck,” He heard Al grunt from above him, “Look at me,” He gritted out threateningly.  
Trent glanced up and looked Al in the eyes. There was fire behind them and Trent feared him, which shamefully turned him on even more.

Al’s eyes pierced into his skin before closing them and letting his head fall back on the couch.

Everything had gone according to plan.


End file.
